It Shall Be
by D.C. Filbert
Summary: [Inspired by chapter 627. SasuSaku] She let herself fall in a heap on the battleground with a peaceful smile ever present on her lips. [NO CHARACTER DEATH]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ugh, instead of feeling nothing but sheer bliss from chapter 627, I feel angst. What's wrong with me!? Haha.

.

.  
Hope you enjoy!

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor make any money from the writing of this story. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Karin saw her first.

All alone in a clearing of the battlefield, a tuft of pink hair stood out among the gritty rubble. The red head raced towards the seemingly battered body. _The girl that would've killed Sasuke-kun. I-I can finish her off, take revenge for trying to hurt him!_

As she reached the motionless kunoichi, Karin bit the inside of her cheek. This girl didn't have to heal her. She could've let her bleed to death from Sasuke's blade. She owed her to at least try. She picked her brain remembering the girl's name.

"Sakura-san!" Karin drew shaky hands onto Sakura's body and had her facing up. She flinched at the sight of dried blood and garish bruises marring her skin.

"Shit. Sakura-san can you hear me!?" She gave Sakura a once-over and gasped finding an dimming chakra. The pink-haired girl did not have much time.

"Karin."

Ruby eyes widened and stared onward. Before her, stood the dark-haired Uchiha; his attire dirty and torn in several places. He stepped with a slight limp and she wondered briefly if he sought Karin out to be healed. His gaze was blank no doubt exhausted. With the amount of shinobi cheers ringing out, the war had finally ended.

"Sasuke-kun..."

She watched the handsome shinobi pant and stagger over to the fallen woman. He gave Karin a hard stare signaling her to move over. The red-head watched on as gently Sasuke slipped his arms underneath Sakura holding her to his chest. He surveyed the small body in his arms. Her chunnin vest much more ripped barely able to close over her chest. The scratches that littered her exposed arms looked to be healed in some places and neglected in others. He felt her light breath fan his neck as he brought his ear down to her chest. A heartbeat.

Sasuke lifted his head away from her body and ran his hand along her cheek feeling the rough texture of the scars. He paused his action, eyes widening.

Cold. She was getting cold.

"Sasuke-kun, her chakra...she-"

"Give me your arm."

"But I saved it-for you."

"Karin." He pressed warningly.

"It's not enough for her injuries, believe me."

"We have to try."

Karin bit back a gasp hearing the desperation in Sasuke's voice. _But she tried to kill you_. She wanted to scream. Reluctantly, she rolled up her sleeve bringing her bare arm to the fainted kunoichi.

Sasuke carefully tilted Sakura's mouth to Karin's flesh whispering weakly demanding she bite.

"...no..."

A dry plea escaped Sakura's lips.

Sasuke's grows furrowed, "Sakura. Bite her. She'll heal you."

"N-No...Sasuke-k-kun... Karin is right..." Sakura wheezed not noticing the red-head stiffening at her name. "You need to first."

"Don't be stupid. You're the one downed."

"I am a medic. I-I will not deplete hers."

"Sakura...I will force you to bite her."

Sakura laughed weakly. "G-Get me...I-Ino...please..."

"There isn't enough time for that. Do as I say." His frustration building raced in time with her fading life force.

"I-I'll be fine..."

"Sakura..."

"...hm?"

"The war is over."

A tiny smile graced her dry lips.

"I need to tell you something."

Her mouth hung open, acknowledging his request.

"But after you've healed…"

She closed her mouth.

"Everything will be okay."

"..."

"I promise from now on, I'll give my life to protect you."

Once more, her lips fell open at his confession.

Karin's eyes dimmed.

"My life is yours, Sakura."

Sasuke leaned forward, tightening his hold on Sakura's frail body. His spiky locks lay limp on her face, concealing the leaking tears escaping from the girl's eyes. Sasuke couldn't leave her. He wasn't entirely sure but he had a feeling Sakura's best friend was, too, a medic-nin. Despite time constraint, in order for Sakura to survive, Ino was her chance.

He lifted his face up, glanced at Karin who looked uncomfortable, shyly rolling down her sleeve and away from the scene before her. Sasuke was sure Karin didn't know who Ino was.

"K-Karin-san... y-you remember I-Ino-pig. Can you...find her chakra..?"

Mute, red-head nodded. During her time in Konoha, she involuntarily acquainted herself with a few of the villagers. As Sakura had to bounce between the village and the battlefield, Ino became her valuable correspondence, stationed in the heart of Konoha. At that time, Sakura checked up on the blazing haired kunoichi ensuring her physical progress. Karin met Ino during one of her check-ups.

"Sh-she's not too far. Thirty-miles due east."

Sakura quivered a smile, her eyes were closed since before Karin found her. There was a lifting relief from the girl Sasuke noticed the weak female lose tension in her muscles. He tilted his head to observe her further.

"Sasuke-kun... I-I don't think K-Karin-San is fast enough to reach her..."

His lips thinned knowing what Sakura was implying. Something dark swelled within him at the thought of leaving Sakura. He shook his head at himself. She needed Ino.

"Watch Sakura. I'll be back."

In a flash Sasuke was gone.

Karin stared off in the direction of Ino's chakra. She released a breath she didn't know she held after she sensed a second powerful chakra appear. She cringed, Sasuke was pushing himself even though he fought in the war with all he could. The red-head glanced at Sakura's body. Sasuke did it for that girl.

"Karin-San..."

Her face rounded, gazing at the pink-haired medic fully.

"Take care of Sasuke-kun."

"Wh-what?!"

Silence.

In a breath, Karin surveyed Sakura's being heart trepidating finding no chakra signature. Crying out in protest, the Taka member reached for Sakura's face, opening her chapped lips unleashing her teeth. Scrambling to roll up her sleeves once again, Karin pressed her forearm to the motionless lips. Weakly, she tried pressing Sakura's teeth into her arm, blood freezing cold at the lack of reaction. Dredging up any and all of her chakra reserves, she attempted to pump chakra into Sakura's body.

Sakura did not respond.

"Wh-why did you do it, Sakura-San? You idiot, stupid pink-haired- why did you send Sasuke-kun away from you?! You kn-knew you had nothing left-! Why?! Sasuke-kun's going to hurt! Stupid medic! Wake the hell up!" Karin screeched putting all she could into her healing jutsu. It was nothing like Sakura's.

"He's...you're going... He's never going to forgive you for leaving him..."

Sakura lay there. The strain that once etched onto her delicate features show no longer.

"You goddamn idiot!"

The two women sat in the center of a clearing. The clang of kunais no longer sounded in the battleground. The whisper of dry wind danced in the air, rebellious leaves catching on for the ride. On hillsides, shinobi of different villages, nations, cheer and celebrated victory. Upon a mob of young ninja, rode a blonde brightly grinning man. His blue eyes shimmered in delight. He ripped off his hitae-tae and swung it above him. Below him, a dog-like man, the lazy strategist and the green beast hollered in the blonde's success. His name chanted throughout the dusky, battle-worn lands.

Naruto halted his excited cheers and looked around. Crystal blue eyes washed over to target a particular set of pink and black hair.

Finding none, he chirped, "where's Sasuke?"

.

..

...

...

..

.

.

"I did it! Sasuke-kun is back with Naruto!"

.

..

...

"Naruto didn't have to lift a finger. I did it! So great!"

.

..

...

..

.

"...though, wish I could've rejoined the team. Let it be like old times..."

.

..

...

..

.

"Maybe...just maybe-in another life."

...

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 coming up quickly!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Several hours ago..._

The Zetsu clones invaded the recovery tent relentlessly. One by one, sensing their defeat near, they changed tactics and attacked the wounded. They drudged up from the soil, swinging ghost-white arms in the air blindly thrilled in every cry of pain that they gained. Most shinobi died with agony still etched onto their faces. Others had much more dignity, and swallowed their final scream with a solemn expression, appearing to die peaceful.

Sakura cocked a fist and pummeled a Zetsu clone that aimed for the ninja she just healed. A clone caught her leg and flipped her upside down before another slashed her face. She screeched in pain and yelped finding her whole world speeding by her, knocked through the tent and her back making contact with a tree. She slid down the tree, looking up blearily at her tent deflating. _The patients!_ She thought mortified. Shaking off an ache that crept within, the pink-haired medic pushed off the ground and headed back into the fallen tent. Upon reaching her destination, she scurried towards the lumps in the tent fabric, desperate to pull out the many shinobi buried beneath them. _Hold on, please hold on!_ In their weakened state they'd suffocate easily. She needed to act fast. Hopping back and off of the tent, she gripped its edges and used her strength to pull it off like tablecloth. Upon lifting, she faced multiplying swarms of Zetsu piling onto what had been the medical refuge. _Oh...my...god._

Before anymore thoughts could reach her, she heard a sickening crack against her skull as Sakura sailed through the air from a Zetsu clone's cheap shot. _Bastard!_ Sakura slapped her palm to the ground, balancing herself. She swung on her arm and implanted chakra to her feet shooting herself at the several heads of her enemy.

"Shannaro!" She shouted, enforcing a bloom of chakra into her fist, smashing into the clones like dominoes. They flew in numerous directions, yet in the distance she saw more clones approaching. Landing on her feet, she panted. The aches from the earlier hits she took, on top of her pulsing all of her chakra into her own attacks got to her. Straightening, she stood adjusted her gloves and rotated her shoulder.

"I need to survive."

Sakura slowly closed her eyes, and smiled woefully. She gave her last soldier and blood pills to the few shinobi who remained on the frontline. She was too isolated to even think about calling for reinforcements as she knew she could not outrun the many clones that were closing in on her. She sensed the last of her chakra. Given the circumstance, the most Zetsu she could take down was give or take a few dozen. Still, she is a Konoha kunoichi, a member of Team 7. She chose not to shy away or hide. She will stand and fight to the end despite her oath as a medic-nin. She did what she could and prayed her comrades wouldn't think too ill of her choices.

Sakura gripped her fist and readied her stance.

* * *

_Thrilling shocks of wind, ablazed with molten fire._

_No longer were those elements on opposite sides. They thrashed the enemies, mowed them down without mercy. Their partnership, unstoppable. They were two energies, unmatched by both passion and strength. A volatile rage and will to protect escalated their prowess. The two needed their anchor._

_She stood there. Short tendrils of bright pink whipping her cheeks and neck. She watched, a gentle spirit. Much weaker than the forces she observed, her presence was healing, rejuvenating. Eyes spectated, glossing with unshed tears. Bubbles of light dancing upon bleary emerald eyes. Her soft pink lips, turned in a set frown. She always stood. She always watched. The cutting wind drew strength from her suffering, the will to protect feeding his untapped power. The blazing fire singed the edges of her soul, the ever growing flames of his passion heightening with every touch to her precious heart. Both forces always stood in front of her. _

_Always kept in front like a shield. _

_She was their anchor. She was their purity._

_She was Sakura.  
_

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Karin stammered.

"What happened?" His leveled voice betraying his inner turmoil.

"S-she..." ..._left you… _Karin almost said.

"Sakura!"

A flutter of blonde ponytail dived to the pink-haired kunoichi. She wailed, shaking her head at the reality, her best friend was dying. She shoved Sakura's vest apart further reaching Sakura's vitals. Ino looked at the battered innards of her best friend. Her medic's eyes found slowed blood flow through the girl's body. Her internal system was shutting down. _My god, Sakura's-she's losing time! _

Strengthening her determination, she sucked in the tears that desperately wanted to flow. Ino quivered trying to recite the order in which each organ needed repairs. Memories of Sakura reprimanding her for her mistakes twirled in her head. She couldn't hold back, a sob escaped. Ino grit her teeth and pushed her tired hands into work. There were multitudes of internal bleeding. _Why didn't she call for help?_ She rebuilt veins, reconnecting them to a stilled heart. Nerves reacting to the renewed connection, upon reaction, Sakura's body twitched, startling Ino.

"Ino..."

The blonde forced Sasuke's pained voice out of her head, focused on nothing but the revival of her best friend.

_"Ino-pig! Veins are delicate thread, stitch 'em wrong then they're dead!"_

Sakura's singsong voice reverberated Ino's thoughts. Hearing her best friend root for her made a grief-stricken smile stretch her shivering lips. She recalled the jutsu Sakura taught her in order to keep track of the patient's condition. She wanted to curse Karin. Sakura still had a chance.

"Sasuke-kun... Like I told you when you found me, Naruto's on his way here-looking for Sakura...don't let him see her like this..." Ino hissed through controlled breathing. She didn't face him as she spoke, eyes never leaving Sakura.

"I won't give up-try to keep him away from here."

Sasuke grit his teeth. Again he was being sent away-from Sakura. She was hanging by a thread and it seemed that everyone wanted him away from her-even Sakura herself. He felt he could not atone for what he did or was about to do while in his darkness. He wanted to speak to her. He wanted to see her. Not like this.

With a tight fist, Sasuke leapt away going towards Naruto's chakra presence, leaving Sakura to fight on her own.

* * *

"The war is over."

"Villages are at peace."

"What's more, we can truly unite the villages!"

"We haven't to fear anything!"

Roars and catcalls erupted in the sea of shinobi. They all ventured forth towards their respective villages. No more will they look at one another with contempt, rivalry sure, but as the first Hokage intended, a peace spread amongst shinobi.

A tanned hand wrapped securely around a pale hand. Soft squeaks of pants sounding with deeper pants. Long flowing lavender hair whipped side-to-side, short bangs tickling her covered forehead. White eyes glistened, a flowery blush spread along her pale face. A content smile tipped her lips, as love of her life led her the way to his best friends.

"This way, Hinata-chan! I can sense Teme!"

"I'm right behind you, Naruto-kun!"

Her face enflamed as her eyes met those of Naruto's deep blues. Her heart raced pumping through her entire being, witnessing a handsome grin breaking through his features.

"I prefer always beside me, Hinata-chan."

Hinata bashfully beamed, head turned away from Naruto's penetrating gaze.

Naruto halted their sprint. He was face-to-face with his goal. The whiskered teen eyed his best friend warily. The air around Sasuke disheartened Naruto but feared for the worst and resisted from even asking.

"T-Teme...?"

Sasuke's jaw tightened. Sadness ghosted over the Uchiha's face. A whirl of despair remained in Sasuke's presence.

"Sakura-"

Hinata's free hand shot to her mouth at the mention of their comrade.

A howling wind brushed past the three ninjas. Sasuke murmured softly, slightly frightened and just enough for the other two to hear his status report. Naruto's face melted from shock easing into pure rage and horror as his cry sounded in the dry plains of the battlefield.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

Karin leaned back, gripping the dirt below her. She clutched the soil, unsure of what to do next. Ino's body wracked with sobs curved over the unmoving form underneath her. She wrapped Sakura's body in her arms, burying her face in her beat-less chest.

"Sakura...! Sakura...!" She whined hoping the repetition of her name would summon the girl's spirit back into her body. "Please open your eyes! The war is over...S-Sasuke-kun's back! Team Seven's mission is accomplished-please...!"

Karin turned away. A gnawing ache trembled in her chest. As Sakura had once spurned Karin to cry, this girl too tempted her as well.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Ino's head shot up from Sakura's form, horror clear on her tear-struck features. _I-I told Sasuke-kun not to...!_

Naruto leapt down the hills above them racing straight towards the clearing approaching the three kunoichi fast. Hinata kept up with him, their joined hands never once separated.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Naruto blinked, disbelief swimming through him. With one hand he held a seal and chanted, "Kai!" With no change. His bottom lips shook violently. Shaking his head he refused to accept this.

"I-Ino-chan...is this a trick...?"

Ino looked away from Naruto, closing her eyes tight, and away from Naruto's delusion.

"Teme...did...did...did you say anything to her..."

Sasuke's face enshrouded in darkness, Karin took note of his behavior.

"Sakura-chan..." His call brought no reaction to her. He fell to his knees, hand tightly gripped the teary-eyed Hyuuga. "This isn't fair...Teme's back...the promise..."

* * *

_Sakura's distant voice lingered upon his ears._

_It had been weeks before, in Sakura's tent._

_"This war- when it's over- Ichiraku?"_

_"You read my mind, Sakura-chan." _

_She smiled brightly. Their ramen will taste especially great after winning the war.  
_

_Naruto's thoughts trailed to the moment Sasuke joined the battlefield._

_"Teme. I oughta deck you,"_

_"Hn."_

_"After I beat your ass, you bastard-Ichiraku. No choice, you're going."_

_Smirk._

_"Fine by me."  
_

* * *

The adrenaline rush, the unfiltered joy when he realized his dreams were coming true. The team would reunite; his family whole. As he watched his sister's body, unmoving as the ground beneath her, his family, became out of his reach. Naruto bowed his head, barely noticing the tickle of dark hair as Hinata kneeled beside him, holding him to her breast. She let him fall apart in her arms. He couldn't ask for more.

Ino couldn't watch Naruto's breakdown and collapsed onto Sakura's while rubbing their foreheads together. She whimpered. The war ended. Everyone picked themselves up and carried themselves home. They were supposed to celebrate victory and move on with their lives. Call for Naruto and praise his never-ending faith. She and the girls would cry on each other, especially TenTen, who would mourn for the loss of her brave teammate. She and Sakura promised to go shopping for new clothes. Prepare for a fresh new start. Sakura planned to teach Ino more medical jutsus, even ones she only teased her, like increasing bust-size.

Ino had planned to mourn for the many shinobi she never met in her life but gave their lives for this bloodshed. Never once had she planned to mourn for her best friend. Sakura's forehead against her own felt unnaturally chilly. The rough texture of dirt and dried blood sank into her flesh. Tears flowed freely, spilling onto her best friend's face. Some of the salty trails brought with it some sediment, carrying all the way to the ground beneath them. The ground, where Sakura's new home will be. The thought made a whole new wave of sadness wash over the blonde kunoichi.

"You look porkier when you cry, Pig."

Cerulean eyes flashed open, bringing her head up and away from Sakura's, Ino gasped when she spotted a sliver of green spill through tired eyelids. Sakura shut her eyes tight, regaining her focus. After a while, she opened them again and absorbed the scene before her. Ino sat frozen above her, while behind her stood a pained Naruto with an equally distressed Hinata clinging to him. She barely made out the blurry figures, a pair of spiky hairs in the distance. She ignored their presence and focused whatever strength Ino had recovered for her to breathe. Her lungs ached and her entire body felt on fire. Sakura didn't want to think about trying to move any of her limbs and when she managed to get a steady rhythm going with her breathing, she relaxed letting her vision do the same.

"F-Forehead...!" Ino slowly sat up straight, quaking hands rising to her face. Curling her fingers she felt unsure whether to rub her eyes or slap herself. It felt unreal. Seconds ago, the girl below her hand no vital signs. Ino had basically prepared herself body and mind that she lost her best friend and wanted nothing more than to hate the world. Things were barely falling into place, her once-deceased best friend spoke to her.

"Forehead!" She screamed rushing back down to hug her tightly. Squeezing her wavering life force, Ino refused to let go, shaking her head side to side against Sakura's warming cheeks. She ignored Sakura's whispered protests and kept her grip on her. Against her blonde friend's babbling, yet happy sobs, Sakura smiled, leaning her head forward. "Silly...little Ino-pig, who would you gossip with if I died?"

Ino hugged her harder as more happy tears poured shamelessly.

Naruto pulled Hinata with him as he rushed Sakura's slowly recovering body.

"Sakura-chan, don't scare us like that! I would've chased you down in heaven and brought you back!" He wanted so much to push Ino away but opted to just hug them both.

"Ngh, Naruto, your breath smells a-awful..." Sakura wheezed, alerting Ino to lighten her grip.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm waiting until we can all eat!" Ino pulled back and let the two embrace.

She softened, watching Sakura's arms regain strength to slip her arms up Naruto's back.

"Ichiraku sounds so good right now..." Sakura moaned. She felt the vibrations in Naruto nodding his head as an enthusiastic response as well as catching a very faint, familiar chakra signature near her. Her heart thudded in her chest, recognizing the owner.

Karin witnessed the reunion silently. She used her peripherals regarding the man who stood still, his bangs shielding his eyes. She frowned deeply, her bottom lip threatening to shudder. Sasuke did not move from his spot. His sore eyes absorbed the picture in front of him. People reunited from his old village; his comrades from his old team gathered themselves as an unbreakable chain. He narrowed his eyes feeling a stab to his chest, a sinking feeling erupting inside of him. He wanted to leave. He wanted to pretend he and Karin never found Sakura; he craved to abandon this heartfelt portrait and let them be. Yet, his feet plant themselves deep in the soil refusing him cowardice.

"Sasuke-kun..." His cobalt eyes wandered up from his dazed stare, to a face cupped in the apex of Naruto's neck. "You said...you needed to speak to me...?"

Ino gaped at silent hero, "th-that's right- I still don't understand-why is Sasuke-kun here? Did I miss something?"

Karin cast her eyes to the ground, _so I'm not alone in this confusion._

"Teme has a lot of explaining to do before he can talk to you, Sakura-chan." Naruto lifted himself away from his teammate granting her a toothy, yet exhausted grin. "It's settled! To Ichiraku!" He sprung up, and headed in Konoha's direction, tugging a blissful Hinata after him. Sakura took this freedom to carefully drag herself off of the ground, and pulse healing waves of chakra throughout her body. Just before she drained herself again, she stopped and lost control of balance only to be hefted into the air by strong arms.

"Wha-wha-?!" She chirped. Sakura instinctively wrapped her arms around the neck of her lift, discovering it had been Sasuke. "Sasuke-k-kun?"

Ino felt a stinging blush realizing the man had picked up her best friend bridal style. She caught herself before she let out a reactive 'whoop!'

"Save your strength from walking. I'll take you home."

"Just because you saved me-bringing Ino here- doesn't mean I forgive you- for everything!" Desperately she fought the blush that nearly spilled onto her skin. A need to slap herself sounded appropriate for her as she displayed a relapse into her fan-girl, twelve year old self. "I oughta deck you." Her eyes narrowed, appearing deadly serious.

Not at all bothered by her threat, Sasuke's eyelids lowered and followed Naruto's lead towards the village. Ino stood by in horror realizing the group dispersed and swiveled her head seeing Karin remained also. "Hey you guys, don't leave us!" She got up immediately and set off after the couples. Karin's mouth hung open, unsure if what had happened were real. She shook her head and smiled grimly. Only kind folk like Sasuke's team would accept him back so easily as if nothing ever transpired in the past. _And only kind folk accept other kind folk._ She mused looking at her thighs, decorated with scratches and splotches of back staring up at the sky, she waited, wondering if she could accompany Suigetsu and Juugo to become Orochimaru's lackeys once more.

_That's where I belong, I suppose. _

"Hey, Karin-san! What're you doing?! Let's go before Naruto devours the village's ramen!" Ino scampered back and without letting the red-head reply, pulled her up and dragged her away.

She allowed herself to be taken away towards the village she, not too long ago, was imprisoned in only to be taken out of by Sasuke. She made noises towards Ino intending to protest, but fell mute. Ino turned to look at the red-head every so often giving Karin an infectious grin. She couldn't hear what the blonde girl chattered on about, as she felt too focused on trying to understand the events that transpired. After a few beats, Ino let Karin walk in her own pace, the two women side-by-side.

"I know you didn't like the village all too much…"

More of the blonde's dialogue faded as Karin's attention fell away.

_That Sakura…I know that she loves Sasuke-kun too…_

Sasuke's dreadful, guarded face flashed through her memories as Sakura held on by a thread, Ino pushing herself to the ends to revive her.

_Sasuke displayed more emotion in those few minutes –to that pink-haired girl- than he did for any of us- his teammates!_

A twinge of jealousy swam up within her. She, Suigetsu and Juugo helped him with his goal, yet the pink-haired girl he nearly tried to kill gets to ride off in his arms. Karin did not enjoy fate's sense of humor. She gritted her teeth.

"…you know what I mean?"

"What…?"

Ino blinked, unsure if she should feel offended that Karin didn't hear a word she said.

Sighing, she repeated, "I don't think…the village will take too kindly to Sasuke-kun's fickleness. Despite him helping the war, he did more harm than good to us." _Especially his most precious people_…she wanted to add.

"Hmph. They can't deny Sasuke-kun. He's a strong asset." Karin chose her next words carefully, feeling a pang and a rapid beat in her heart just thinking about her words. "Besides, he has that Naruto and…Sakura-san to protect him. Your village deeply treasures that blonde guy."

Ino smiled, though it was far from Karin's purpose. "We'll just hope for the best."

Karin remained silent. The voice within her cried out, I_ can be the best for Sasuke-kun._

_If he let me _

She thought back to the glimmer of joy on that pretty pink-haired medic's face as Sasuke raced away with her.

_He doesn't need the best._

_I_ could_ be the best._

_But he doesn't want the best anymore._

Sakura's tired smile broke through Karin's thoughts.

_He needed hope. Stupid little faith.  
_

Naruto's cheeky grin brightened her frustration.

_He had hope in those two, left them behind. Protected._

She thought of all the times she and the other members of Taka risking their skin for Sasuke.

_We were the best, as he had chosen us. He put us on the front line with him. He put our lives on the line; surely, he never wanted us to meet with his fragile little life back in Konoha._

"Everything will be okay."

_Darkness or not, _

"I promise from now on, I'll give my life to protect you."

_Words he never spoke to me hurt worse than his betrayal._

"My life is yours."

* * *

Karin wore her bravest face.

It had been weeks after the end of the war. She was always an audience to the glee of Konoha villagers as they put their home back together. She saw shinobi relaxed, not an ounce of hate or bitterness, just relief. She resented this false-tranquility. She found it to be fake, a front, as if mocking her for thinking otherwise. Worst of all, she had been forced to accept Sasuke's more outward affections for the pink-haired medic. His confession upon Sakura's last breaths, were actually all anyone would hear about Sasuke's feelings. Sakura, unusually kept mute about whether or not he sought her out to explain. When asked about Sasuke's feelings, Sakura would just smile and say not to worry about them. Her blood would broil at Sakura's humility. If she were in Sakura's position, not only being rescued like a damsel in distress but given Sasuke's entire soul on a plate, she'd be elated announcing to every jealous onlooker. She'd advertise that Sasuke was hers and no one could touch him. She'd take pride that she held the Uchiha's heart, not secretive and shy. It aggravated Karin how breezy Sakura was about it. Soon, Sakura's sweet countenance came off as a target to Karin, wanting so much to pummel the medic's face in when she smiled.

Sakura got on her nerves.

It wasn't jealousy.

Or at least that's what she let herself believe.

Nothing happened like she and Ino discussed. Sasuke faced reprimand, yes, the softer sentencing was not due to any influence by Naruto or Sakura. The Hokage herself felt the strongest urge to forgive the remaining Uchiha. However, she did not admit to anyone the satisfaction from seeing her favorite apprentice glow at her decision. So as Karin made her way towards Ichiraku, she swallowed her nerves and chose her stool. She kept her face forward, and mumbled her order to Ayame. To her left sat the pink-haired medic chuckling lightly at her blonde teammate.

Sakura rounded, greeting the silent red-head at her arrival, "Karin-san! I'm glad you joined us."

_Really did not want to._ "Yeah, well, didn't have anything else to do."

"Naruto and I were just talking about the plans our Yamato-sempai made about rebuilding the northeast portion of the village. Feel up for it?"

_You kidding? Why would I care about this dinky village? _She bit her tongue, "Nah."

Sakura's energy faltered. She looked to Naruto's offended face and spoke before he had the chance to, "w-well you know, this is going to be your new home, Karin-san. Might as well find ways to get to know it."

Karin's ruby eyes narrowed, again to this kind woman she fought the urge to snap back, "I'll find it my own way thanks."

"Would you stop being so rude to Sakura-chan?! She's trying to be nice but you're just whipping it back in her face! What's the deal?" Naruto burst.

"Naruto it's fine—"

Karin gripped her fist, "she's not the only one trying-!" She stood up from her stool glaring down at the pair, "she stole Sasuke-kun from me and I have to put a big grin and accept it? Hell no I won't!"

Sakura flinched. "I didn't steal Sasuke-kun from anyone—he's not even mine! What are you talking about Karin-san?"

"Don't you give me that, you melodramatic medic freak!" Karin's temper flared illogically mirroring her insults. She bit her tongue too long and while she fought the urge to kill Sakura at her weakest, now that Sakura was in highest bill of health, she did not miss an opportunity to snap at the girl's unfailing kindness. _Quit acting like you're the better choice for Sasuke-kun! You're not! You're in the past! _ "I don't understand that after all _I_ went through for him, he just up and abandons me for a safe little girl like you!" Karin points her finger at Sakura antagonizing her. "I was with him through the hardest times of his life, you were with him during his _childhood_—like anyone really cares what happened in the past! The future is what's important and that's me, alright?!"

Awe-struck at Karin's confession, Sakura's brows furrowed. She felt Naruto lift a hand almost to reassure that should anything escalate, he was down for a quick brawl. She shook her head once, her hard emerald gaze met ruby. "I don't want to fight you, Karin-san. That's never my intention. I want to make peace with you. For Sasuke-kun."

Disgusted, Karin lifted a hand cocking her hand back targeting Sakura's cheek.

The crack of palm to flesh never happened.

Karin's tiny wrist was held suspended in the air by a pale hand. Karin turned and met the dark, penetrating gaze of Sasuke. His expression showed less than pleased at Karin's intentions.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun, it's not her fault. I guess I provoked her with smiling…"

"What?" Both Sasuke and Naruto gaped at Sakura at Karin's defense.

She daintily placed her hands on her hips glaring at the dark-eyed shinobi, "I understand Karin-san's feeling. If she and I switched places-if the girl that had your heart smiled at me all the time, it'd piss me off endlessly."

"Hn."

"You can let go now…" Karin whispered, dejected. If she didn't leave now, she'd witness more of Sasuke's fall into public affection. He released her and she gripped her wrist with her other hand. She tossed her hair over her shoulder retaining her dignity and sauntered off forgetting she already ordered and paid for ramen.

"What was that!?" Naruto screeched.

"A jealous girl. The scariest _kind_ of girl." Sakura watched Karin's retreating back. All of her words were true to the red-head. She did really want to make peace for Sasuke's sake. It bummed her hoping one day they could perhaps befriend one another. She peered at the dark-haired former avenger who took his seat next to Sakura. She swallowed softly, seeing the strong neck muscles tense, knowing eyes wore boring into them. She wondered what else tensed. Internally she hit herself. It wasn't the time to be thinking of that.

"Sakura, your ramen's getting cold."

"Feed it to me, Sasuke-kun, I'm still recovering."

* * *

Karin's stomach rumbled. She now remembered the creamy broth that was her shoyu ramen she left behind. With them. With the cutest couple in Konoha. She sighed, a whine coursing through her nostril. She kicked a pebble, letting it clatter along her path. She wished she could not think of Sasuke and just move on. She was in a new village, a seemingly new life. She didn't want to think about the promise he made Sakura while she barely held on to life. Not think about regretting her childish behavior to the medic that saved her life from Sasuke's blade. Never even glimpse a thought at the fact that the team she had with Sasuke was temporary, not permanent like what he had with that infallible Team Seven.

She kicked a bigger rock.

_Expendable._

_Simply expendable._

"Four-eyes…"

"What do you want fish-face?"

"This village is too sugary sweet with their Snow-White-Seven-Dwarves villagers working together to rebuild the homeland of hope. It's giving me cavities."

"What _do_ you want, Suigetsu? You're wasting my time as usual!"

"You're frustrated. I_ am _frustrated. I think there's only one solution."

"Oh?"

"You and me. No one else, let's spar, specks. Got a lot of leftover energy from that war and seeing your face just reawakened it."

"Ha, if I didn't know any better I'd say that's a compliment."

"If the compliment were, _'you-look-like-Zetsu-if-he-wore-glasses'_ then yeah, first ever compliment I'd ever given you."

"YOU SONUVA—"

The rest of that day, Sasuke never crossed her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** I really don't hate Karin! As I reread this, I felt as if I were attacking her. Soooo not my intention. I need more writing practice.

**Part 3 Coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

He is frustrated.

Uchiha Sasuke returned home in Konoha. Villagers and shinobi alike welcomed him back with equally open arms as well as an _easily dodged_ kick to the shins. The lot who didn't enjoy his return were warned not to harm Sasuke or they'd be punished. Patrol of both his former teammates ensured his safety. Naruto more than happy to be at Sasuke's side like a Siamese twin, while Sakura...

Let's move on.

Tsunade is a temperamental Hokage. Word of Sasuke's quick change into the good-side left her suspicious and angry. Suspicious because she felt his change of heart had been influenced by his seemingly 'good-nature' mentor -her favorite former teammate- Orochimaru. She kept a close eye on both _ex-maybe-again_ traitors preparing for the strike she believed they planned. _"Keep Konoha's guard down, then we strike!" _She imagined. Even if she had no evidence of treachery, she led herself with the conspiracy theory.

_Upset_ because it took Sakura weeks to get over Sasuke almost murdering her. The poor girl's fragile heart would break under much more pressure finding her former killer roamed the streets of their home once again. Especially with the knowledge he sided with the good, Tsunade fret over the idea of Sakura falling in love again. _You do not fall in love with your killer, no matter what trashy romance novels tell you_. Even so, Tsunade prayed her apprentice had the smarts to not let her emotions and memories of a gentler Sasuke override her shinobi instincts. She reminded Sakura every day after Sasuke had come home, to never drop her guard to him. Sakura agreed to this without hesitation. For a moment Tsunade praised Sakura on her maturity.

"Sasuke-kun can just go piss off and away from me for all I care. I wouldn't need to hold up a guard if he wasn't here to begin with."

_Awfully snippy_, Tsunade mused. She followed with her eyes her apprentice's departure from her office muttering something about "I'll show him weak." _He better not have done something to her._

* * *

Sasuke is still frustrated.

Every once in a while little village children ran up to him and sent a pathetic kick to his shin. He barely felt it, but the idea of a kid not fearing him enough to strike him, aggravated him. A child wanted to inflict bodily harm to him. He sighed internally, Konoha's pride spread through its inhabitants powerfully; ninja or not, you betray the village you get a kick to the shins. Sasuke shook his head. He mostly got attacked by civilians and a handful of newly genin shinobi. Ever reliant were the Konoha 11, the cells of ninja with whom he started. Never once had they questioned his trust, -or were good at hiding it- they accepted him back, or simply left him alone due to apathy. Regardless, there was a tingling something inside of him knowing there were people who accepted him.

Time also passed after Sakura's brush with death. His chest hurt at the memory of seeing her slip away from him. Luminous green eyes dulling to a grey while she pushed to send him away from her. The injuries the Zetsu gifted her enraged him even now, he wished he could pull some up from the ground to beat them more. He also remembers -face heating up simultaneously- his words to her. He felt his confession had been too blunt for his liking. Well, in his eyes. He thought she'd understand how deeply honest and raw his words for her had been. Yet as he and the rest of his teammates, including that Sai and Yamato, moved on with life she barely registered just how important she was to him.

As the village returned to a state of operation, bustling with happy villagers, he too, tried to fade into its homeliness. Sasuke ignored the belligerent children, and strolled through the village without a care in the world. He'd associate with Naruto and his babblings about becoming Hokage so soon he could taste it. He'd share deadpanned insults with his new teammate Sai whom had granted him a pathetic nickname, "Traitor-kun," the honorific in reference to Sakura never leaving it out when speaking to Sasuke. Yamato on the other hand, felt as suspicious as Tsunade when it came to the Sharingan user. Yet Sasuke didn't care how Yamato felt, really. Kakashi became much sterner with Sasuke. The usual light tone of humor erased, and Sasuke felt he needed to regain Kakashi's trust. He was on eggshells with his former sensei.

The one person he wanted to fall into a routine with, fell oblivious with his outward expressions of emotion. Everyday Sasuke would escort Sakura anywhere. In the morning, if Tsunade needed her help at the hospital, he was there. Leaving hospital, he was there. Going to the market—there. How much more affection could a girl ask for? Sakura enjoyed his company just as much as the next person. His confession made her happy, clearly, but he wondered if she understood the message behind it.

He even went so far as to ask Ino how Sakura took it.

"Billboard Brow was happy you came back. _Physically and mentally._ She told me she accepted your apology and she too believes her life belongs to you and the team. That she'll protect you this time. Um, also…what did she say," she paused in between babbles, shrugging her shoulders remembering Sakura's words, "she parroted every word you said. That's all really. Wow, Sasuke-kun you're asking me questions let's go on-" he walked away from her.

He concluded Sakura didn't understand what he meant. Sasuke turned the corner feeling another child deal a puny kick to his shins as he neared Sakura's apartment. His mouth twitched. His mind was no longer fogging, drenching with rage and vengeance. There was a spring-like calmness in his being. At the center of it had been the epitome.

Sasuke spoke his heart to the aforementioned spirit of spring. She regarded his words as a plea for forgiveness. He narrowed his eyes. If he wanted to apologize, he would've simply done so. He grit his teeth.

A swift kick to the shin forced him out of his reflection and he glared immediately at the culprit.

* * *

Sakura was frustrated.

Time slipped away after the war. She helped Yamato and many other villagers put their home back into place. Before she knew it, her home returned to normal. People no longer held fear in their faces, but serenity. She fluttered at the thought that her people could move on and so could life. However, life didn't make it easy.

She was discontent.

She and her boys fell into a routine of evenings at Ichiraku as a sort of team-bonding. _Brotherly-bonding, _she corrected internally. She sat beside a loud, excitable Naruto in arguments over who slaughtered the most Zetsu clones with the emotionally-absent Sai.

"Traitor-kun didn't need to count how many people he killed. He won by default. He killed everyone in Konoha with his betrayal."

Sasuke didn't react, Naruto did it for him.

"BASTARD!"

Sakura sighed. In a twisted way, Sai's attacks towards Sasuke were just an unfiltered way of what everyone thought. Sasuke _did_ hurt everyone in the first place with his departure. She eyed the man beside her. Her deepest thoughts mocked her, _what makes you think he won't slit your throat and leave again?_ She had her faith. She brightened instantly. She had his confession.

_"Everything will be okay."  
"I'll give my life to protect you."  
"My life is yours."_

Sakura blissfully sighed. If only Sasuke were romantic and targeted those words just for her. She knew better. He didn't feel that way. Sasuke didn't need to _tell_ the same thing to Naruto. They had a man's understanding of forgiveness, through their fists. She paused in her contemplation. _Communication through fighting…_she'd look into that more later. Sakura truly enjoyed Sasuke's working to regain their trust. Every day, he was with her. She had a personal bodyguard no matter how inane her errands would be. From her home to the hospital to the gates for her missions, then back home again—Sasuke was there. He kept to his word. He'd protect her from anything. Of course, she was strong enough to defend herself but knowing Sasuke wanted to follow through with his vow—she wasn't complaining.

Sakura delighted in the fact that Sasuke really wanted them to trust him again.

Yet, there was still something nagging her.

"Dobe, let's go."

"Hm? Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, we're going for a spar, we'll catch up with you guys later!"

She narrowed her eyes, "excuse me?"

Naruto got up from his stool and blinked. "Well, Sakura-chan…I wanted to invite you…"

"But I didn't."

"Teme!"

Sakura blanched. "What!?"

"Ugly, you're too weak to spar with them."

"Shut up Sai!"

"He's right."

The air thickened. Her blood drew into molten lava. "You better be joking, Sasuke-kun."

"Not joking. We can't spar with you Sakura."

"Why not?!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Traitor-kun doesn't want to kill you _by accident_ this time."

"I swear to _Kami_, Sai—"

"Sai-bastard shut up!"

"Whatever. Let's go Dobe."

Sasuke was about to walk ahead when soft fingers encircled his wrist. "Sasuke-kun, what the hell are you saying!?"

"I won't go into this any further. I've made my choice. Let go."

"S-Sakura-chan…I'll spar with you tomorrow."

"That's beside the point, Naruto! This jerk thinks I'm too frail to keep up with you guys." She released his wrist with a snap. She growled, "This is crap! I don't have time to convince you how powerful I am. Forget all of you!" She threw her hands up into the air and stomped away.

Naruto moved to go after, but was stopped by a look in Sasuke's eyes. "She'll be fine, Dobe. Like I told her, I won't hurt her. Not anymore."

"Teme…Sakura didn't get…_it_." Naruto emphasizing, referring to Sasuke's confession, "I think you'd better go talk to her. Make it obvious this time!"

He shot Naruto a glare but continued walking.

"I don't like this, Teme…"

"I said it's fine. Come on."

"Traitor-kun, Sakura probably wants to kill you. Dickless made a point you should listen to him."

A sharper, harsher glare was sent to Sai. The blonde and the Uchiha walked away from the baffled artist.

Sai smiled blankly. He took out a book from his pack that read, "So Your Friends are Dating: Tips on How to be Supportive!"

* * *

Sakura was frustrated.

She was happy. But frustration boiled over her. How _dare_ Sasuke think she too weak to spar with them? Hurt her? More like he should be afraid of what she might do to them! She stomped away ignoring the lingering sense her bodyguard didn't chase after her. She stopped her movements and stared down at her feet. Releasing a breath, her anger didn't relent.

Sakura smirked.

She'd just have to communicate with Sasuke just _how much_ she'd didn't need a bodyguard.

* * *

"Fight me!"

He bent slightly to rub at his aching shin. He bared his teeth at the pink-haired woman who stomped as she demanded a fight once more.

"Fight me Sasuke-kun!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No matter how many times you provoke me, I won't fight you."

Sasuke saw her clench her fists, sensing chakra building up at her foot.

He caught her strike this time.

"I don't know why I didn't see this sooner. Was it you that told children to kick me in my shins?"

Sakura ripped her leg away from his grip, stomping her foot again into the ground. "Maybe, maybe not- don't change the subject, fight me!"

"You're being childish."

"Says you!"

He narrowed his eyes to slits. Sakura frustrated him.

"Why won't you drop this?"

"I'll drop this when you fight me."

It was after that blow up at Ichiraku weeks before. Sakura grit her teeth, every chance she got, she started attacking him. He'd dodge her easily fueling her rage. He'd evade but never really fought back. She'd annoy him every time they'd meet. Still, he wouldn't give her what she wanted.

"You know what I mean, Sakura."

"You fought Naruto."

"We sparred," Confirming her statement, not getting what _Sakura_ meant.

"Then why not-"

"No."

She chewed the inside of her cheek. He stood there with a bored expression, feeding the desire to pummel him. Finding she had nothing more to say, Sasuke brushed past her, the ache in his limb long forgotten.

"Really, Sasuke-kun. Why won't you fight me?" _Am I really that insignificant you can't grant me one little request?_

"I've hurt you enough as is. I don't want to hurt you because you asked."

"I won't get hurt!" She pushed.

"You will."

"How do you know that? I'm stronger now!"

Sasuke cast her a blank look, his eyes boring into her as if to say, _you're kidding, right?_

"We've gone through this before. You want to prove to me that you're stronger. I beg to differ."

Sakura growled.

"Why are you so agitated?" Curiosity clear in his onyx eyes.

"You're pissing me off Sasuke-kun! It's rude you keep turning down my offers to spar!"

Her "offer" is more of a demand.

"Why can't you just accept it and move on?" His frustration built at her insistence.

"I won't move on! Forget about not wanting to hurt me and _try_ hurting me!"

She readied her fighting stance. Determination glossed over her stubborn green-eyes. Silence stretched between the two.

"So be it."

* * *

Sakura fixed her dislocated shoulder. She grunted as Sasuke kicked her square in her back. She skid into the dirt but caught herself before she went any further. She dropped a chakra loaded fist into the earth, fissuring all the way in Sasuke's direction. He halted his descent to the ground back-flipping into the tree he hid in before. He heard her cry out in frustration, bolting towards the tree he stood in; with a leaden fist of chakra, she pummeled the base of the tree smashing it into the rows of other trees behind it. He groaned as branches simultaneously slapped his face and many twigs buried themselves into his body. Swiftly, he grabbed hold of his Kusanagi, cutting away any more annoying shrubbery.

Sasuke leapt into the air, and sensed Sakura had used the trees as a distraction to heal more of his inflictions on her. He targeted her, and rocketed towards her. In a flash he was nose-to-nose with the medic, readying the grip of his sword to knock her out. He heard her gasp, and felt the air take over him. Sakura swept his legs causing him to fall onto his face. Growling, he picked himself up, standing upright.

Sakura panted. The feverish thrill of their fight summoned pride within her person. Just she and Sasuke. He finally agreed to fight her. Surely, it was after days of persistence, but it's happening just the same. Briefly she wondered why he was so against hurting her. He never explained to what extent he wished to prevent her harm. She always believed he meant to look down upon her abilities. Even a flick of his finger would send her for intensive care. She gripped her fists. She was always going to be poor weak little Sakura to him. No matter what she'd say to him, her words never reached him. Then she realized, a ninja's true communication was through their fists. She adjusted her gloves and smirked. She had a whole lot to say to this guy.

Sakura prepared to open the earth once again but saw Sasuke blur out of sight. _His damn speed!_ Not dropping her fists she scanned the area for the dark-haired man, not even a chakra signature to go by as she assumed he concealed it. He planned to sneak up on her and end their session. Sakura was far from done.

She gasped in realization. Tsunade had taught her to increase the sensitivity of her ears to hear heartbeat. She shut her eyes.

_Thmp._

_Thmp_.

_Thmp,_

It was faint. He was nearby.

Sasuke was probably watching her, judge her next move.

_Thmp-thump._

"Where are you..?"

_Thump-thump..._

_Thmpthmpthmpthmpthmp _

She swiveled around catching his wrist. Sakura didn't miss the look of surprise on the Uchiha's handsome features as she brought her other hand in a chakra-infused smash cracking his cheek. She sent him flying with a battle cry, not letting him breathe, she bounded toward his body ready to drop a kick to his free falling form. As her foot connected he disappeared in a "poof."

"Sh-shit!" Sakura cursed. In mid-air she felt suddenly claustrophobic as a pale arm wrapped around her, a warm body pressed intimately up her back. An arm snaked around her waist, preventing her escape. A kunai glint just beneath her chin.

"I win."

Sakura said nothing, moved nothing. She floated stiffly in the former avenger's arms. His warm breath caressed her cheek. He panted, but not as heavily as she did. With every exhalation her chest jut forward; the idea making her immediately insecure as she controlled her breathing more. She had not rid of her sense for his heartbeat.

Sasuke's heart beat erratically.

"Will you move on now?"

His voice was silky. She could not mistake her own powerful heartbeat at his tone. The kunai clinked as he brought it away from her face. Strange, he never held her. Yet after the exhilarating spar she gave him, he didn't mind it. Her closeness relaxed him. Most likely he felt her medic presence. Just her surroundings gave him a sense of comfort. That must be it.

Sakura could not calm the endless race of her heart. His hand that held the kunai slid down but his other arm still trapped her waist. His proximity brought goosebumps to her skin. She struggled to swallow. She remembered he asked her something.

"Yes."

"...let's do this again."

Sakura's heart couldn't take it. A full-blown blush darkened her complexion. _...now I _can't_ move on._

* * *

_**A/N:**_I think the next chapter will end this story. Slowly I turned this story from drama-to-humor. Sorry about the switching. Guess I couldn't stay too serious. Hope you readers enjoy!

**Final Part coming up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final**

* * *

Karin stretched her arms above her head, feeling all of her joints crack deliciously. She finished a sparring with an ever detestable Suigetsu but never admitting his victory. _Anyone_ _asks, I handed his ass to him_. In a triumphant smirk, she crossed her at arms and neared a closing flower shop. Karin realized they must've sparred all afternoon. She looked up to a cloudless dreamy evening sky. Looking into the window, she focused finding a whipping tail of blonde near the back of the store.

"I need to buy tulips! You better not be closed or I'll force my way in here!" Karin knocked onto the window.

Ino's head shot back from the back area of her shop, narrowed her eyes and flipped Karin the bird. The blonde resumed fixing up her shop, Karin chuckled at Ino's reaction.

"Ino-san, hurry the hell up!" Karin proved her point banging on the window gingerly.

Ino returned glowering at the red-head and mouthed a curse word before popping down into her flowers.

Karin sighed, exaggerated. She shook her head comically.

While strangely having an unclear relationship with the pink-haired medic that saved her life from Sasuke, Karin managed to get close to Sakura's best friend. Nothing by any means could be better or more suited than Ino's and Sakura's sisterhood but Karin felt she acquainted with a brazen kunoichi like herself. The flaring tempers, overt flirtation, even ominous air of murder were so similar to one-another she and Ino could have easily been twins -save for the completely opposite hair colors. Ino warmed up to Karin fairly easily, once admitting Karin was more similar to Sakura. The red head didn't understand the comparison but neither vocally confirmed or rejected Ino's words.

After evening spars with the insufferable Suigestsu, Karin would make her way to the Yamanaka flower shop and end her night with a friendly face. Ino welcomed this new routine of Karin's, many times praying Karin and Sakura would get along as the three would be a sensational team. The blonde was not shy to bring up her hopes to one day become a trio going so far as to blurt, "InoSakuKa," out of the blue receiving a disgusted and slightly offended expression from Karin.

"Why would your name come first?!"

* * *

Ino finally finished closing up, allowing the final resounding click to fall upon the quiet night. She nodded to the red head and they made their way through the town. They gossiped back and forth but Karin absorbed rather than contributed, enthralled hearing about the young shinobi's latest dishes.

"Then, I heard Naruto kissed Hinata-chan's eye! What a riot!" Ino barked out a laugh.

"N-No way! G-good shit, Naruto-kun!"

Ino blinked. "Y'know, I never realized you gave Naruto that honorific. Hell, I'm surprised "-kun" of all things too. What's going on, moving on from the Uchiha?" The blue eyed gossip nudged Karin's shoulder with hers. Karin groaned at Ino's implications.

"With Naruto? Hell no!" Even if I would, that blasted Hyuuga family would maul me from interupting the union of the great Naruto with their precious Hinata. "And as for Sasuke-kun, it's..." Karin turned away voice quieting, "not like I had a choice otherwise."

Ino gasped very much interested. "What do you mean!? Sasuke-kun is still fair game!"

"What planet have you been living on?! He's crazy for your damn best friend!"

Ino blinked, leaning into Karin slyly, "and where did you hear this juicy tale?"

Karin raised her chin indignantly, "just from watching those two idiots! Makes me sick!"

Her stomach flopped and shrank at the sight of Sasuke looking at Sakura with such deep, silent emotion in his eyes. A deep passion she had never seen him express before. Karin would watch her crush observe Sakura in her down times, when she wasn't even trying to seduce him. One of her very rare excursions of team-bonding with team seven, Karin stood dumbfounded as Sakura's hair mussed in the wind, catching small leaves in her mane. He'd slip a rebellious hand into her locks, keeping his finger tips just above her scalp. Running it over soft bouncy waves of pink, he dislodged all of the stray leaves. Karin stared on with unconcealed jealousy as he'd continue the sweeping motion through her hair even after he got all the leaves out.

"Interesting." Ino mused tapping her chin with a dainty finger. "So, you've...accepted this?"

"I told you I have no choice." Karin grumbled lamely.

Ino breathed a gentle sigh through her nostrils. A contented smile fit her lips. _I'm happy for Sakura._

"It's just," Karin began kicking a stone to the side of their path, "they're acting like little kids with crushes. Why can't they just be upfront about it and y'know, be together? I wouldn't even think twice to snuggle up to Sasuke-kun and be his girlfriend. That Sakura is playing coy for nothing!" She threw her hands up and whipped her head away from Ino as if speaking to Sakura, "you have him already you damn girl! Quit playing around and just snatch him up!" Karin huffed crossing her arms dramatically, sulking.

Ino regarded Karin sadly. _It_ _must be hard. Watching the guy you adored just be dangled in front of the girl he actually likes. I wonder if she thinks Forehead is doing this intentionally?_ "You've gotta cut the girl some slack. I'd be hesitant too if the man I deeply loved nearly murdered me in cold blood suddenly changes heart and wants to return my affections. People don't work that way."

Karin's lips tightened, head dropped, her lenses casting a light upon her eyes concealing emotion. "Sasuke-kun isn't people."

Both kunoichi continued their trek towards Karin's apartment silent the rest of the way. A loud clang rang in the night capturing their attention. Karin and Ino snapped their eyes to one-another and briskly sprinted towards the source of sound. Karin bit back a gasp sensing familiar chakra presences. The rejuvenating green danced with a wicked blue chakra. Beside her, Ino did not restrain her surprise. She shot up her hand and waved it wildly trying to catch the other nin's attention, before words could form Karin clapped her palm over Ino's mouth and dragged her behind a bush.

"Are you nuts? Shush!" Karin hissed, pressing a finger to her own lips slowly dropping her hand from the blonde's mouth.

"What's your problem? It's just Forehead and Sasuke-kun!"

"What were we _just_ talking about?" The red head emphasized with her hands.

Light dawned on Ino and she snickered leaning into the bush. "Oh, well thank you for stopping me from interrupting this budding romance."

Ruby eyes rolled, "we need to leave."

"No, we don't." Ino spaced each word emphatically.

Karin grumbled, "they're not even doing anything! Nothing gossip-worthy."

Not wanting to admit defeat Ino finished for Karin, "not yet!"

The fiery red head dragged her hand along the bushes they watched the other two in a sweeping motion, "looks to me like they're just sparring."

"Sparring is just a ninja's way of releasing sexual tension."

Unintentionally, at Ino's statement, Karin's spar with Suigetsu sparked her thoughts. "_What the_-gross! Not even!" She turned towards the pair and nodded her head agreeing with herself, "look! Nothing erotic is even happening! Let's just leave."

"No way, Karin-san," Ino gasped interrupting her rebuttal, "he just touched her ass!"

"Don't be stupid! He was catching her thigh so he could throw her!" On cue, the silent night met the loud crash of a heavy object hitting a tree.

"What a cheap way to cop a feel."

"Ino-san..."

Another gasp, "oh-oh-! Look, look! He's helping her up."

"Tch, for all we know he could be taunting her." The sound of knuckles jamming into cheek sounded, followed by weight hitting into the training grounds.

"You're such a wet blanket! This is a ninja's foreplay!"

Karin fussed with her glasses, "I-idiot!"

* * *

_That Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura panted pressing a hand to her back feeling for any splinters she received from being thrown into a tree. She has been thrown into one too many trees in her lifetime. As he had stalked up to her, with a hand out in a form of good sportsmanship, she took the opportunity to crack his jaw with a chakra infused fist. Her chakra was insufficient and only managed to knock him flat to the ground. Groaning she picked herself up, but her wobbly knees gave out and returned to her grounded position.

"Ah... Sasuke-kun..." She dragged out. "I give."

After a few pants he replied, "hn."

Sakura lay down flat on her back, wincing almost forgetting she had been knocked into a tree. Sighing, she wiggled her body adjusting to the dirt beneath her. She relaxed, her eyes absorbing the twinkling night sky. She heard boot shifting on the dirt sending a vibration to her form. Without warning, the night sky was blocked from her view and just as soon as she realized what happened, a weight pressed itself on her lips.

* * *

"Oh...! Oh...!"

"Ino-san! Cut it out! They'll hear your _too-satisfied_ noises!"

"I can't help it! Oh my goooood..." Excitedly, Ino practically popping out of the bushes her butt swayed side to side. "This is so juicy! Can't wait to tell everyone!" She squealed.

"E-Eh?! Is it any of their business?!"

"Uh. Yes?"

"It's not!"

"C'mon Karin-san! The Sasuke-kun just _quitted_ the _un-_requited love of Sakura. This is historical. I think I need to make a book out of this."

"N-now you're sounding crazy."

"Your insults are just feeding my genius. Let's go Karin-san, first person to know: their brother Naruto! Let's wake his ass up!" Like on the battlefield, Ino tugged Karin to move and dragged her through the village streets.

"Wake? It's barely eight-thirty. Knowing that guy he's probably-"

A blaring slurp interrupted Karin's statement. "_Inshan_? _Karschan_?" He spoke, muffled from the generous noodles falling out of his overstuffed mouth. One more slurp, a chew finished the job as he paused to take a hearty gulp clearing his mouth of any more interference. "What're you guys doin' here?"

"Naruto! Naruto! Great news! Sasuke and Sakura are together!" Ino squealed happily.

"No way!" He sputtered, bits of nori flew out of his mouth and onto Ino's cheek while Karin got a half chewed naruto propped just below her chin. Aghast, Karin could only peel the fish cake dreadfully off of her skin her face paling. _If this guy wasn't so—so- such a good guy, I would've beat the hell out of him._ She hesitantly looked to Ino who didn't seem to notice her newly planted skin care product.

"This is the single-greatest thing that's happened to Konoha. Well, after you and Hinata finding each other." Ino swooned. Naruto nodded enthusiastically, pink staining his cheeks as he returned to his bowl of half-finished ramen.

"Why does relationships matter, Ino-san? We're shinobi, remember?" Karin relay blandly disregarding any of her previous obsessions with a recently taken Uchiha.

"Well, Karin. This damn village has gone through too much turmoil, it's only natural for all of us to find our bearings and settle down! What better way to prove the world that we're all doing okay than to get started on the next generation of shinobi? Tell me something better than that!"

Karin felt at a loss. In some ways, Ino's words made sense. Many villages fell apart during that oblivion that was the fourth war. The best way to move on from the ache of post-war is to start focusing on the future. Karin remained silent, biting her bottom lip.

"I take your silence as surrender, Karin-san."

"What about you, Ino-san?" Naruto stopped in mid-slurp. Ears perked, curious to this new turn of events. "Do _you _have someone to help jump-start this next generation?" Karin's voice was leveled. Her words spoke bluntly yet not at all an attempt at rudeness.

"Why little ol' me? I don't think the next generation's ready for me to be a mom. I'm too fabulous." Ino flipped her ponytail behind her. She turned away, with her back straight. _Or rather, I just don't know who I could start it with…_

Karin smirked at Ino's answer. _So confident._ The red-head felt a bite of jealousy. After realization Sasuke was forever branded the pinkette's, Karin had to rework her future plans. Instead of procreating with the devilishly handsome avenger, another man had to replace that spot that would keep her more than satisfied.

A drop of water splashed on Karin's lenses and she cried out in disgust, "goddammit, Naruto! Hero or not that's gross, you slob!"

* * *

A year flashed through the youth of Konoha.

Naruto painstakingly _studied_ for his chunnin exam with the guidance of Hinata at his side. She stood beside him looking over his notes. Her pearly eyes startled to find instead of diligently jotted down notes, were sloppily doodled pictures of himself as a Hokage. She wanted to punish him, her fists at dug into her hips. Being with him for so long allowed her some semblance of confidence. He taught her while they dated, that if he was wrong he would be more than happy to let her _right_ him. This was one of those times.

His palm slid down his notes revealing a peculiar drawing. A crude doodle of a doe-eyed, what seemed to be girl, with dark long hair holding the hand of Hokage-Naruto. Hinata blushed and looked at her love who continued to _study_ for his exams all over the page. She ran her pale fingers through his blonde locks, halting his drawing hand. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and his lips fell open in shock at her bold behavior. They met eyes for a long period. Her face still flushed a gentle red while he stared at her with clear blues. They shared a broad smile and he hugged her to him, his face buried deep in her bosom. She smiled, nevertheless.

* * *

Karin sent a punch to Suigetsu's smug face. This ritual never once ended since they first started. She missed like always and he swept her legs as usual. As the years went on, this spar appeared more of a dance rather than a fight. It became less of battle of skill but more of a battle of _something._ Her ruby gaze once lit with anger, frustration and heartache melt away through their spars with something akin to excitement and cheer. Once his shark-fangs made her shudder with fear now, they made her quiver with something else. They tangled with each other. They insulted one another. Their battle of _somethings_ never had a name to it. But neither minded.

"You're a bitch."

"You're an asshole."

They grinned at one another, breathes puffing out in sync.

"Again?"

"I'd think _you _were the bitch if you didn't ask me." She smirked, rocketing towards him.

Suigetsu caught her elbow. It was the one blow she'd give him. Instead he caught her, caught her in mid-strike. Their faces were only inches apart. He could feel the slight rub of her thick-rimmed frames on his stark-white cheek. His amethyst eyes bore into her ruby. He could even make out the sheen of her lip gloss. It invited him. He wondered if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. His mouth fell open, eyes still trained to those lips. Eyebrows twitched realizing she mirrored his action. He felt those same glasses on his skin slid, her entire face tilted, approaching closer to his own. Her breath fell upon his flesh. And closer.

She tasted sweeter.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke shifted his rucksack upon his back with a grunt turning to watch his partner behind him follow closely. Dark eyes roved over her slender form, and his body sent unconscious chills down his spine. Even exhausted, she looked exquisite.

Yet as he watched Haruno Sakura trail behind him, he felt something was amiss. Her face appeared pallid, yet somehow much rounder. They had just finished an ambassador mission in the Rock Village and he had the misfortune of meeting one of her admirers. Although the picture before him disturbed him further than any other man attempting to gain Sakura's affections ever could.

"Sakura." He dropped his pack and wrapped his arm around her mid-section.

"Sorry, I'm alright. I'm okay. Promise."

His gaze narrowed, unconvinced.

"I'm not going to drop dead on you this time!"

"Not funny."

"Okay, yes, that was tasteless. I won't do that again."

"Hn."

"But really, I'm fine. I've…just been feeling really tired lately."

"Was it the food back at Rock Village? I saw you. You threw up."

"O-oh…that's right. Nguh. I remember now, we had their eel. What did they prepare it with? Old socks?"

She leaned against him missing the upturn of the corners of his lips at her insult.

"I can definitely make it to this next village. I won't need to use the bathroom until then, I promise."

"Don't want to risk it." He said calmly. He pressed her body closer to his. He wished he could absorb her aches.

She pressed her lips together.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"This is…embarrassing…"

"What is it?"

"I'm…craving…."

He raised a brow at her sudden display of shyness.

"I'm craving a tomatoes dipped in chocolate with a potato glaze and wasabi sprinkled on top."

Dark eyes widened. In the orbs of onyx, mixtures of joy, shock, and fear ran rampant.

* * *

Blonde hair framing the gorgeously peach skin tickled the cherubic face of an infant. The woman with soft blonde hair held the small boy with equally blonde hair close to her breast cooing to him softly. Her bright blue eyes glittered looking out the window of her apartment wondering how much longer her best friend would take on this 'peace-keeping' mission.

"I guess the next generation _was_ ready for me after all."

* * *

**OMAKE?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE:**

**..**

****"InoSakuKa!"

Ino shot to the front as she unleashed her jutsu upon the unsuspecting enemy.

Sakura rushed the same enemy, readying a chakra-infused fist targeting a very inviting cheek.

Sakura pummeled him, Karin-

"Goddammit, Ino! I told you! I need to be first!" Karin stomped her feet on the ground. "The hell am I supposed to do now, let him bite me so I can sense him and you guys do this all over again?"

"You're right." Ino dropped her hands as well as the seal. The enemy-nin dropped to the dirt in a slump, Sakura gripping his collar with chakra fading away from it. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Both girls answered quickly, staring wide-eyed at the pinkette who eyed them suspiciously.

Sakura blinked slowly.

* * *

**A/N: **Just to quell any curiosities, I left Ino's epilogue open-ended. When I first started reading the manga, I was an InoShika fan but as the series progressed... _I don't know_. With latest scenes from the manga, I feel my old feelings replenish but it's not enough, ya know? But she's such a lovable character, though! I imagine her calming down when she becomes a mommy. :)

There's the end of "It Shall Be." I thank you guys soo much for reading this and being so incredibly patient with me!

For all those waiting for "Spar," you're in luck! I've decided to make "Spar" a collection of erotic oneshots! Yep! Of course I can't ignore the title, they'll be themed with the pair, you guessed it, sparring. But what circumstances will find them in the tangles of... sheets? Read the future chapters to find out! I have so many different ideas for that theme it's..._mind-bottling._

I'm really sorry for my terrible updates. I've had so many stories I've started on the backburner that I lose track of time. Keep an eye out for more of my random erotica that will soon **only** be found on AFF . net!

Other than that, stay tuned for my upcoming story that _may or may not_ be muliti-chaptered, "Dream of the Future." I guess you can call it an indirect sequel to "It Shall Be." I honestly started writing it without thinking about ISB. Just...I don't know how to be inventive. Hehe.

Thanks again for everyone's support! Happy Reading!


End file.
